Mystique
Raven Darkholme is your average twenty-something enrolled at NYU as a pre-law major. She's nobody special and blends in easily with a crowd. That may be because she's the cover identity for the mutant better known as Mystique! Background Raven Darkholme was born in 1976 to Jack and Meredith Darkholme in Hinton, West Virginia. Her life was normal and simple, living in the small town in the Allegheny Mountains. She made normal grades, had normal friends, and had a normal life. All that had changed by her 16th brithday, when she had realized that she was the furthest thing from normal. Almost instantly her pale white skin had turned a deep blue. Her long blonde hair had turned deep red and her pale blue eyes had turned a solid yellow with no pupils. Raven's parents, both fundamentalist Christians, believed their daughter to be a demon. Instead of sympathizing with the girl and helping her, they wondered what they'd done to deserve this affliction. They then decided to be rid of the abomination and attempted to kill her. They locked her in their shed and started to set it on fire. Somehow, Raven had escaped and left her parents, who thought they were successful. With nothing but her clothes on her back, Raven made her way to Charleston and made a life for herself on the streets in hiding. In time, Raven realized that she was able to take the appearance of anyone she'd seen. She'd developed this power and put it to her advantage, making her life on the streets a bit more comfortable. By the time she was 18, she was able to come up with an assumed identity and joined the US Army. Raven had learned to become the model soldier. Boot camp pushed the young woman to her limits and then some, however living with her secret was adversity enough and she'd survived. She'd become proficient in firearms, both assault rifles and handguns. She excelled in hand-to-hand combat. She'd chosen to join the military police when she graduated from Boot Camp and was assigned to the Stuttgart Army Airfield in Stuttgart, Germany. Those who served with Raven saw her as driven and quiet, yet removed from everyone. She did her job and did it well, but afterwards she'd keep to herself, not really letting herself get close to anyone. While stationed there, she'd enrolled in classes at the University of Stuttgart majoring in Criminal Justice. It is there that she'd met Christian Wagner. The young man was persistent and adorable and eventually Raven agreed to go out with him. She was always on guard, afraid of being seen in her true form and did her best to keep Christian at arm's length. They'd fought about this often, and just as it felt like they were going to break up, Christian had proposed. After her time in the Army and the University were through, they'd been wed. Then the most remarkable had happened, Raven had become pregnant. Raven was th e happiest she'd been, and had truly believed that her life was as it should be, despite her mutation. The day came in like any other, with the sun rising, and then the contractions. Christian had raced Raven to the hospital and the process had begun. The stress of childbirth had proven to be too difficult for Raven, and she had lost the concentration that she'd used to keep herself disguised. Everyone saw raven for her true self, and she had given birth to a blue skinned, yellow eyed baby with a tail. The superstitious people hadn't heard of mutants, and feared the pair to be demons. Quickly taking up the babe, Raven had fled the hospital with a crowd of townpeople quickly on her heels with torches and pitchforks. As Raven had come across a bridge, she'd had a moment to realize that her life was never going to be happy or normal as long as she had this mutation. She also realized that her son would have no peace as well, and believed it was better for him to perish now then to have to suffer the cruelty of humanity. She tossed the baby into the river and watched as he floated away. Before the crowd could catch up with her, Raven had taken the form of a local woman and watched the crowd run past. She immediately filled with guilt and grief over what she'd done with her child. She'd escaped from Germany and fled back to the United States, looking for the best way to stay hidden from everyone. She'd realized that the best way was to stay hidden in plain sight. She took the form of a younger woman, around the age of 20. She returned to her birthname, and enrolled in NYU, majoring in pre-law. She has no idea what her life will bring her, but she's just looking for a moment to breathe in peace. MUX History While doing her homework in Central Park, Raven is saved by a mugger by none other then Miss Emma Frost. After discussing matters with the woman and growing to be more comfortable around her, Raven was offered a chance to audition for a job at the Hellfire Club. Logs * Dance, Dance, It's a Revolution - Priss shows up at the Hellfire Club having been recruited to dance there, and meets Raven and Aurora, other dancers who work there already. She ends up with an interview. Category:Characters